Three
by mollygibbs101
Summary: ZIVAxGIBBSxJENNY XD  Some fluffy stuff :D ZC knows *winky face* Oh! And smut XD Just 'cause I can.   First chap - ISH! :D I hope you like this more than the other one :  xxxx *hugs*  M RATED FOR A REASON


Gibbs/Ziva/Jenny fic: Three

M Rating

Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship

A/N: Dirty, filthy mind... so I'd thought I'd share it XD Hope you enjoy it XD R'n'R _por favor_ XD

Chapter One - Lessons

If Ziva's ears could have twitched, they would have. She strained her ears and rolled her eyes as the noise she could hear was in fact Gibbs and Jen getting it on.

Ziva growled and pulled against her restraints. Yup, those two were upstairs making each other cum to their hearts content while she was in the basement, tied to Gibbs' boat. And all because she had decided to go after an axe wielding murderer... on her own... with no back up... or weapon... BUT STILL! She caught the guy!

Ziva huffed and tried to get out of her restraints, but if was no use as Gibbs had tied her restraints. If Jen had tied them, Ziva would've been up those stairs showing exactly who was boss. '' Stupid marine.'' cursed Ziva, pulling with all her might.

She stopped as she heard nothing. No moans, no banging, no springs bouncing, no wood creaking, oh wait, there was wood creaking. Ziva looked up to see both Gibbs and Jen walking down the stairs.

'' Did you loose your legs, Jen?'' asked Ziva, taking note of the way Jenny was attempting to walk. She smirked when Jenny mumbled and half shrugged. '' I see. Well, the good gunny better have some stamina left for me, because when I am through with him-''

'' And who said you're getting any, Ziver?'' said Gibbs, drawing out her name with that ridiculously sexy voice of his.

'' Yeah, Ziva!'' said Jenny, who had apparently rediscovered her ability to make a coherent sentence.

'' Jenny, back with us I see.'' grinned Ziva, making the red head blush.

'' I don't think she deserves anything.'' said Gibbs, folding his arms accross his bare chest.

'' I agree, her behaviour today was despicable.'' said Jenny, folding her arms too.

Ziva looked at them both. _So, you are pulling rank, well, my card is better._ '' I came here for no strings attached sex, not a lecture. If I wanted someone to pull rank on me, I would have slept with Tony.'' said Ziva, internally smirking as she saw their faces. '' Besides, thanks to me, that guy is sitting in a cell.''

Oops, too far.

'' He could have really hurt you, Ziva.'' said Jenny softly.

'' Clearly you underestimate me.'' said Ziva huffily, not liking the guilt trip she was being sent on, courtesy of Jenny.

Gibbs shook his head and detatched Ziva from the boat, though her arms were still tied. '' Come on, Ziver.'' he said, helping her up the stairs.

'' I can walk myself, thank you.'' said Ziva.

'' You being the spoilt brat tonight, Ziva?'' asked Jenny, following the pair up the stairs.

Ziva looked over Gibbs' shoulders. '' Ah, Jenny, my love, you know me so well.'' she said with a grin.

Once at the top of the stairs, Gibbs swept Ziva off of her feet and threw her over his shoulder.

'' Uh oh, someone's in trouble.'' sang Jenny.

'' You'll be in trouble too, in a minute, if you don't pack it in.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva stick out her tongue at Jenny.

They went into Gibbs' room and Ziva coughed. '' Goodness me, could you not open a window?'' she asked as the smell of Gibbs and Jenny hit her smelling sense. She 'oh-ed' as Gibbs all but threw her on the bed.

'' How d'you want to take her?'' asked Gibbs, not taking his dangerous sea blue eyes off of the Israeli in front of him.

'' Good cop, bad cop?'' she suggested, moving to sit at the foot of the bed.

Ziva gulped, knowing exactly what cop Gibbs would be. '' Gibbs, please...''

'' I'm the bad cop?''

'' Always.'' smirked Jenny.

'' This isn't fair!'' cried Ziva. '' I hate it when you two gang up on me.''

'' Don't lie, you know you love it.'' said Gibbs, nodding at Jenny.

The red head began to advance on Ziva. Gibbs leant against his bed, content with watching the two women. For now.

Jenny undid Ziva's hands while her lips were on her ear. Jenny slowly stripped Ziva, kissing every available inch of golden skin. Ziva moaned and buried her hand in Jenny's hair in an attempt to keep her lips on her skin.

'' You like that?'' asked Jenny, after tracing a pattern on Ziva's breast with her tongue.

'' Yes...''

'' Too bad.'' said Gibbs. Jenny took the hint and moved off of Ziva as 'the bad cop' took his turn. He kissed her roughly before letting his hand run down her naked body to bury a finger inside her.

Ziva arched at the sudden contact and panted as Gibbs worked her hard. He pumped his finger in and out fast, occasionally brushing against her clit, making her twitch as her orgasm grew closer.

'' Oh Gibbs...'' moaned Ziva, her head beginning to thrash.

Gibbs smirked. '' You almost there?'' he asked, enjoying the view of her thrashing beneath him.

'' So... close...'' she panted. Gibbs closed his eyes in concentration and just before Ziva was about to orgasm, he pulled his finger out. He chuckled as he watched her pant and then moan in frustration.

She regarded him with an evil look. '' You bastard.'' she said, moving forward.

Jenny got in the middle and kissed Ziva. She pushed her back down and straddled the naked Israeli to get better access to kiss her.

'' Ziva...'' moaned Jenny, her tongue in the Israeli's mouth. The two women kissed harder and Gibbs smirked when hands slipped down. The simultaneous gasp that filled the room made his cock twitch. Gibbs moved back over and tore Ziva's lips away from Jenny's so he could kiss Ziva.

'' Hey!'' protested Ziva, moving to kiss Jenny.

'' Have it your way, David.'' said Gibbs, lifting her leg up and entering her with a swift thrust.

Ziva gasped and looked at the only male and smirked. '' I thought you said I was not getting any.'' she said as he pumped in and out of her.

'' I changed my mind. I find it hard to resist you sometimes.'' he said, placing a quick kiss on her temple.

'' Only sometimes?'' asked Ziva, with a pout before reaching over and pulling Jenny closer to her so she could finger her.

Gibbs dropped a kiss to Ziva's shoulder. '' All the time.'' he smirked.

'' I'm right here you know.'' muttered Jenny.

Ziva moved to kiss the redhead and she smirked when her tongue went into Jenny's mouth along with Gibbs'. '' I love you too Jen.'' said Ziva, smiling at Gibbs.

'' Good, it's nice to feel appreciated.'' said Jenny. For a while, all that could be heard was skin in skin and sloppy kisses, until Gibbs' thrusts got more frantic as he began to reach his own orgasm. Ziva, in response, her head between Jenny's legs, began to lick and nibble faster as she could feel Jenny needing to release.

'' Ziva...'' moaned Jenny holding Ziva's head in place. '' More, Ziva.''

Ziva worked Jenny harder and moaned in pleasure when Gibbs' calloused fingers found her clit. The first to cum was Jenny, she writhed and moaned before lying there panting. She smirked lazily as she watched Gibbs and Ziva screw as hard as they could. Jenny thanked whatever entity there was for the fact that Gibb's house wasn't too close to anyone elses.

'' You better cum, David.'' said Gibbs through gritted teeth.

'' Or what?'' panted Ziva, almost over the edge.

'' Will you two just stop being stubborn?'' sighed Jenny with a laugh.

The two looked at each other and they kissed with such intensity that it made them both cum. Jenny sat up and watched them kiss as their bodies slowed to a stop, she raised an eyebrow. For something that was supposed to be casual, they were rather getting into it.

They broke apart and Jenny shook her head at the tender smile Gibbs and Ziva shared. Gibbs got out of Ziva and flopped down on the bed, he raised both his arms and both Ziva and Jenny all but crashed onto his. They both rest their heads on his chest as he played with their hair.

They rest in silence until Ziva spoke up. '' Are you still mad at me?'' she asked, directed at both of them.

'' No, just annoyed.'' said Jenny, her hand stroking Ziva's in comfort.

'' But I got him.'' muttered Ziva quietly. Jenny smirked at how tired she sounded.

'' So? There's a reason we travel in pairs, Ziva. What would have happened to you if I didn't turn up when I did?''

Ziva remained silent.

'' Yeah, that's what I thought. As much as you are a pain in the ass, David, I'd never want to see you on Ducky's autopsy table.'' said Gibbs, a long, calloused finger stroking the Israeli's cheek.

'' None of us would, Ziva.'' said Jenny softly.

'' But the job got done.'' pointed out Ziva, annoyed.

'' Yeah, great, that's one less murderer on the street. You know what they say, get rid of one and three more appear, bigger and badder. Who would help me fight them then?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Okay, I get it.'' said Ziva huffily. '' I am sorry.''

'' I forgive you.'' said Gibbs, pressing a kiss to the top of Ziva's hair.

'' Me too.'' said Jenny, kissing Ziva's knuckles.

'' That is good, I can go to sleep now, knowing that I am forgiven.'' said Ziva, sarcastically, though there was a little truth in her words.

Gibbs and Jenny laughed. They'd never win, at least not where Ziva was concerned.


End file.
